


A Simple Fix

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, M/M, Overuse of the word ‘baby’, PWP, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Derek is in a bad mood... stiles fixes it
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	A Simple Fix

Stiles startled as something was slapped down onto his desk. He leaned back in his chair as a tan hand was drawing itself away, revealing a condom. The hand was back a moment later, smacking two packets of lube on top of the condom then drawing away again. Stiles looked up with raised eyebrows, not getting to analyze the situation very well before he was watching Derek shove his pants and boxers down in one fell swoop. The boys cock– pink, flushed, and leaking– slapped against his belly as the clothes left. He peeled his shirt off and kicked it all away before turning around. The younger boy laid himself down on Stiles' bed, spreading his right knee up to the height of his hip and stretching the other one out so his ass was nicely exposed and Stiles could see the little pucker between his cheeks. 

"Fuck me" he demanded, his eyes staring expectantly at Stiles from over his shoulder. Those multicolored things of pure beauty were muddled with something Stiles couldn't decipher, and Derek's lips were tight in a way that could only mean he was having a bad day but his mind was still there. Stiles slowly turned in his chair, spreading his legs some and sinking back into his seat as he stared at Derek. The boy was staring at him with demanding and insistent eyes, but the little wiggle of his hips, the flush of his cheeks, and the slight downward curl of his lips told Stiles that the demand of rough and hard was just a facade. 

Stiles slowly stood up from his chair, grabbing the condom and lube before walking up to the edge of the bed, placing all three packets on the nightstand. He tilted his head as he stared down into Derek's eyes and slowly undid his belt. The boy was slightly panting on the sheets below him, his eyes continuously flicking from the clasp being undone to Stiles' eyes. The belt dropped to the floor with a thud and Stiles unbuttoned his pants without taking his eyes off of Derek. 

"Flip over for me" he instructed in a low, smooth voice. Derek shuddered before following the order, shifting his leg down so he could roll onto his back. "Good boy" he praised in a whispered, cupping Derek's cheek and smiling softly down at him. Derek leaned into the touch, goosebumps rising on his skin. Stiles pulled his hand away after a moment to peel his shirt over his head and slide his pants down, leaving the clothes in a pile by his feet. He kept his boxers on as he climbed onto the bed, placing his hands on each of Derek's knees and sliding them down into his inner thighs until the boy's legs were completely spread. Derek bit his lip, his cheeks heating up with the new warm and intimate atmosphere. Stiles gripped the boy's inner thighs when he tried to close to his legs, fixing him a soft but stern look. 

"Don't hide from me, baby" he said, his fingers digging into Derek's skin. The boy sighed out heavily, his limbs falling weak again. Stiles ran his hands up and down Derek's thighs, his fingers gently pushing into the boy's skin, gripping softly to help him relax. After a minute, Stiles moved his hands up to the boy's hips as he leaned over him, his clothed crotch pressing down against Derek's naked cock. The boy gasped softly, trying to push his hips up, but Stiles' grip was too strong. 

"I'm going to take care of you, then you will tell me what made you so upset and you will not leave a single detail out. Understood?" He asked, looking right down into Derek's eyes. Derek breathed out heavily, desperately wanting more contact. 

"Understood" he nodded. 

"Good" Stiles leaned back again, Derek's throat closing on a tiny whimper at the loss of stimulation. Stiles grabbed both of the lube packets before laying on his side next to Derek. "Come here, baby" stiles placed a pillow beside him and guided Derek's head onto it, resting himself on his elbow beside the boy's head, pressing their bodies together. Stiles gripped the back of the boy's knee and pulled it up to his hip, letting it rest there as he ripped one of the lube packets open with his teeth. Stiles peppered kisses along Derek jaw and cheek as he hooked the back of the boy's knee into the crook of his arm. He dipped his hand down and rubbed one lube slicked finger against the boy's hole, watching his stomach clench at the tiny hint of stimulation. Stiles wasn't going to tease the boy when he was upset so he pressed gentle kisses along his collarbones and chest as he pressed his finger in, listening to the boy's breath hitch. He pressed in to the last knuckle, crooking it as he flicked his tongue against Derek's nipple. 

"Another" Derek whispered, burying his face in the pillow. Stiles hiked Derek's leg up a bit higher as he pressed a second finger next to the first, slowly sliding them both inside. Derek's breath hitched as Stiles' long fingers slid all the way inside with barely any resistance. Stiles pumped them shallowly for a few seconds, pulling his fingers out and rubbing at the boy's pucker to feel his breath stagger against the side of his face. Stiles worried Derek's nipple between his teeth as he pressed a third finger in, going slow as his walls resisted. Derek's leg twitched in Stiles' hold, his hole instinctively clenching against the intrusion. 

"Relax for me sweetheart" Stiles whispered, gently lapping his tongue against the swollen bud of Derek's nipple. Derek whined, shifting his head down into Stiles' neck, pressing his lips against he boy's skin and breathing heavily against it. Stiles pressed his fingers in till the last knuckle, massaging the wet, warm walls as he twisted his fingers a bit, making Derek keen. "There you go baby, I've got you. Just relax for me" stiles whispered against Derek's chest, flicking the tip of his tongue back and forth against his nipple as he pulled his fingers out then pushed them back in slowly. He kept his thrusts slow and deliberate, sliding against Derek's walls with intent, twisting and curling and brushing just barely over his prostate, teasing just enough to have his cock leaking against his belly but not enough to make him cum too soon. 

"Please. Please, Stiles. I need you. I need you in me. I need you touching me. Please, please" Derek broke off in a raspy whisper, his hips pushing up into the air in search of friction that wasn't there, his stomach clenching. 

"Shh, I know baby" Stiles slips his fingers out, circling his hole with his thumb for a brief moment, hooking his thumb just inside and pulling to hear the boy whimper. "Come here" Stiles moved his hand away and sat up, scooting to sit in front of the headboard, his back leaning against it and his legs stretched out in front of him. Derek scrambled up to his knees and shifted forward until he was straddling Stiles' waist, his cock pressing against Stiles' bulge, still concealed by his boxers. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders, immediately pressing himself close, their chests pushed up against one another. Derek whimpered, his hips shamelessly grinding forward against Stiles', his cock leaving little streaks of precum against the other boy's boxers. 

"You're so pretty baby. All mine too, huh? My pretty little thing" Stiles' hands slid from Derek shoulders, down his back, and across his hips until they came to rest on his ass and he could guide him into a slow grind. Derek mewled, his head tipping back as his hips stuttered in Stiles' grip. Derek pulled his head forward again and buried his face in Stiles' neck with jerky nods. 

"Yes. Yes, Sti, m'all yours just- just, please. Please, please. I need you, please" Derek pleaded, his eyes struggling to stay open. Stiles hushed him gently, mouthing at his shoulders as he reached between them and pulled his boxers off. Derek sprang back just in time to watch Stiles' cock jump out of the tight confines of black material. Derek's mouth immediately started watering as he traced a vein with one finger. He wrapped his hand around the base as he shimmied down to kneel between Stiles' legs. Derek stuck his tongue out and licked once at the head, his eyes fluttering shut as the taste of pure Stiles hit his tongue. He wrapped his lips around the head, swirling his tongue and suckling greedily as Stiles released shaky little breaths and broken groans. The hand at the base stroked up and Derek's belly filled with heat when he slid over the entire ten inches up to his mouth. 

When they first started being intimate with each other, Stiles had been very self conscious to take his pants off completely. He would let Derek grind and hump against him day and night but when he tried to pull his boxers down is when he drew the line. So when Derek first saw his cock, by accident in the boys locker room, he nearly fainted. Then it was like his oral fixation hit him like a bag of bricks in the form of a ten inch dick and the next thing either of them knew, Stiles was against the tiled wall in the showers of the locker room and Derek was fitting a good few inches of his cock in his mouth. Derek couldn't get enough after that first taste. 

"Fuck baby" Stiles moaned, smacking his head against the headboard as Derek's nose pressed against his pelvis. He could feel the boy's throat constricting on his cock, searching for air that wasn't there. Derek pulled off with an obscene sucking noise and immediately went back down, taking almost all of Stiles' cock in his mouth with barely any trouble. There was spit and precum everywhere, and Derek's cheeks were flushed with heat and tears, but the boy was moaning and sucking hard on every upstroke. Dereks cock was throbbing and weeping against the sheets but he couldn't care less when he was stroking Stiles' cock and suckling any hint of precum he could get from the tip. 

"You always take my cock so well baby. You did so good, come up here" Derek whined as he was pulled off, his eyebrows furrowed down in annoyance. Stiles simply chuckled at him as he wiped the boy's hands of saliva and precum then pulled the boy up to straddle him again. "Don't pout pretty boy, don't you want me inside of you?" Derek perked up again, settling his arms around Stiles' shoulders, his nails biting gently into the pale, mole dotted skin at his back. 

Stiles leaned over to reach for the shiny condom packet but Derek's hand flew out to grip Stiles' wrist. Stiles looked up with one raised eyebrow, watching Derek flush a deep pink. 

"No condom" He whispered shyly. 

"Okay baby" Stiles sat back up, pressing a kiss to the boy's cheek. Derek buried his head in Stiles' neck, breathing shakily as he felt the head of Stiles' cock brush against his entrance. Stiles used one hand to tease at Derek's hole, barely pushing into the tight heat then sliding out and rubbing against his cheeks. Derek whimpered, trying to push back onto it to no avail as Stiles gripped his hip in a firm hold, keeping him up. 

"Stiles" Derek whined, huffing against the boy's throat. he pushed back again, feeling the tip of Stiles' cock brush against his entrance again, barely pushing in before pulling away again. "Please" He whimpered. 

"Ok baby, no more teasing. I'm sorry" stiles placed one hand on Derek's ass and gripped the base of his cock with the other. Derek held his breath as he felt the tip at his entrance, exhaling on a moan as Stiles pulled his hips down and he was sat fully on the other boy's cock. 

"Fuck" Derek sighed out, dropping his head to rest on Stiles' shoulders. He pushed his hips down and circled them, his eyes falling shut as the burn and the pleasure spread up his spine, snaking around into his belly and squeezing tight. "So full" he whispered, delirious on pleasure. Stiles gripped his hips tighter, squeezing them and lifting until only half of his length was still inside of Derek, then shoving the boy back down. Derek gasped, his head falling back he's filled to the brim with deliciously hot pleasure. 

"Come on baby. Show me how good you are. Show me how good you take it" Stiles tapped his hip in a gesture for him to get started. Derek placed one shaky hand on Stiles' shoulder, securing the other one on the boy's knee. Derek took one steadying breath before he lifted his hips, rising until only about an inch of Stiles' cock was inside of him, then sinking back down with a drawn out moan. 

"Fuck" Derek circled his hips once, then started bouncing enthusiastically on Stiles' cock, rising and falling with small whimpers each time he was filled back up. The pressure Stiles' length put on Derek's stomach made him whine and writhe, small beads of sweat pearling up on his hairline. Stiles leaned up, both of his hands on the boy's ass, pressing his mouth against Derek's neck, biting at the caramel skin until he whined. 

"You're so fucking tight baby" Stiles grunted before he was pulling out and flipping Derek onto his back. Derek whined, his eyelashes fluttering as he spread his legs for Stiles. Stiles gripped the side of Derek's right knee and lifted it towards his hip until Derek hooked it around. He gripped his cock with his free hand and guided it back to Derek hole, sinking slowly into the tight, wet heat with a groan. "So perfect for me, sweetheart. You're so perfect" Stiles started up a brutal pace, pounding into Derek with hard, deep thrusts that made the boy pant and whine and moan. 

Derek couldn't figure out what to do with his hands, he gripped the sheets and pulled at his hair and clawed at Stiles' chest and stomach. Stiles eventually grabbed Derek's wrists and pressed them down onto the mattress, leaning over him to press their lips together. Derek kissed back sloppily, his hips bucking up to meet Stiles' thrusts. The knot in his stomach kept tightening, filling with heat and pressure. 

"Sti, I'm gonna-" a whimper cut off his words and Derek lost all sense of English as his prostate was nailed over and over again. 

"Cum for me baby" Stiles whispered huskily, his own pace slowly faltering. Derek's mouth fell open on a gasp and a silent scream climbed up his throat as the knot in his stomach finally unfurled, filling his entire body with white hot pleasure and bone tingling pressure. He released with white ribbons against his belly, whining and whimpering with the waves of pleasure. His mind went dark for a moment, his eyes fluttering as his hole filled to the brim with warmth, the pressure in his belly returning. Stiles fell over him, shakily holding himself up as he circled his hips, riding out their highs until the very last whimper left Derek's lips. 

Stiles took one deep, calming breath before he was pulling out, gently kissing Derek's lips. Derek whined at the lost, clenching his hole to keep Stiles' cum inside of him. 

"Here baby" Derek opened his eyes, not sure when he had closed them. Stiles was leaning over him again, pressing something cool against his hole. Trusting, Derek unclenched and Stiles slid a plug inside of him, keeping Derek full just the way he wanted. 

"Thank you" Derek sighed contentedly, tiredly reaching out for Stiles.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Stiles collapsed beside the boy, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. 

"Now, what was bothering you before?"


End file.
